Warriors: The story of branchpaw
by catscratch231
Summary: My newest story is another crossover! But i'm getting the feel for this again! You'll find out what it is in the story. Pairings: OCxOC , HealxFighting, I try! I honestly try!
1. Prologue

**Tell me what you think! Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck it Ralph nor warriors. But I do own the cat forms of the characters!**

* * *

At first it was a black streak, then more followed the first. tension was in the air along with battle. Black silloutes where on a hill battling. Screeches could be heard. A dark burnet cat was fighting a dark sand colored she cat.

"Bosspelt, how many times has Sweetclan warned Fastclan to stay off of our territory?!" The dark burnet cat hissed into the she cat's ear.

Bosspelt snickered. "After tonight Bigheart, Sweethill will be another part of Fastclan's hunting ground."

Bigheart looked around to see a sand colored tom fighting off two warriors at once. But by the looks of it they where losing the battle.

"Retreat Sweetclan! Retreat!" Bigheart yowled and ran back with his warriors. He looked back to see the cats that started the battle raise their heads and meow over their victory, then he ran.

* * *

black she cat sat on a hill in the quite darkness. She turned her head to see a white she cat dip her head in respect.

"How's Healface?"

"His wounds are deep, but he is young and strong, he'll heal quickly."

"We're lucky not to have lost any of our warriors."

The white she cat looked at the black she cat.

"Sugarstar, are you troubled?" She asked her leader.

"Yes Angelheart, I am rather worried about tonight's defeat." Sugarstar mewed.

"But why?" Angelheart asked.

"We are short on warriors." She then looked at her paws. "you are very talented as our medicine cat."

Angelheart then looked at the sky looking for answers for her pleas that something new might happen, not long after she looked up, her pupils got wide. She quickly looked down.

"A young cat shall regrow the clan." She murmer softly.

Sugarstar looked at her, "Did Starclan send you a prophecy?" She asked

"Yes, 'A young cat shall regrow the clan.' but what does that mean?"

Surgarstar padded away, "I'll think about this." She mewed.

* * *

**Hoped you guyz liked that! But wait! It gets better! RxR!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for my lack of chapters! My lack of chapters is disturbing! But YEAH! I tried to make it longer then the prologue because I was trying to figure out how to make this chapter, and I had writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WRECK IT RALPH OR WARRIORS I STILL OWN THE CAT FORMS!**

* * *

The sun shined through the green leaves of a nursery where two young kits where sleeping beside their mother, they were old enough to wander outside the nursery, but they where too young to be apprentices. One had always been mischievous ever since she could walk on her own paws, her sister was more to do as she was told and she always kept her litter mate out of trouble. The younger of the two woke up and decided to 'practice' her pouncing skill. she quietly backed away from her mother and sister. she quietly moved forward like she was stalking a mouse. 'Is this how an apprentice stalks prey?' she thought, as she approached her target she stopped just a ways away from her sister, she stopped a few mouse tails away with the tip of her tail twitching every now and then. she watched closely for any movements to show that her sister had woken up. when her sister didn't move from her sleeping position the little brown kit pushed off of her hind legs and onto her sister, who woke up with a surprised squeak. "HEY!" the orange colored kit squeaked. "You woke up before me!" the brown she kit purred with amusement. "maybe if you weren't such a heavy sleeper you would have had more of a chance!" "But maybe if you weren't such an early riser you wouldn't have had such a mouse brained idea to tackle me!" While the two kits argued their mother opened her eyes and watched the two play fight, and could't help but purr in amusement.

* * *

At sunhigh the two kits were let out of the nursery so they could tumble about in front of it. They were the only kits in the entire camp, there was only one apprentice and his name is Oatpaw, besides that all the other cats were warriors. "Race ya to the freshkill pile and back, Firekit!" the brown kit mewed. "Not if I take my shortcut, Branchkit!" Firekit meowed back. "Like there is a shortcut." Branchkit hotly replied as she took off with Firekit right behind her.

* * *

Sugarstar was watching the two kits do their morning routine of racing all around the camp, and then bothering Oatpaw who would then snap at them to go away and stop bothering him, then they would go greet their father. Healface, and ask him about what happened that morning on either a hunting party or border patrol and he would happily tell them, next they would go to talk to the other warriors, and Branchkit would talk with Bigheart while Firekit would talk with Rabbitleaf, 'I think I have found them their mentors' Sugarstar thought to herself, next they would go help Angelheart sort her herbs, and last they would go visit the elders, Cloudeye and Leaffoot, would then tell them about back when they where warriors that their mother, Fightingspirit, along with her sisters, Braveheart and Angelheart, came to the clan, Fightingspirit and Braveheart were apprentices and Angelheart was only a kit. the two kits would listen from then on till FightingSpirit came to get them near Moonrise. and they two kits would chatter until they fell asleep curled up together.

* * *

**So in my opinion I think this chapter was kinda short but I updated this for ****Liliana Dragonshard! Hope you like! RxR as always!**


	3. A quick note, will get removed

Quick note. I'm on wattpad and quotev, my stories are on those two sites. Wattpad is catscratch231, and quotev is KittyCatRider. So my stories are on those two sites.


End file.
